


So You Think You Can Dance [Aural Not!fic]

by litrapod (litra)



Series: Notfic [13]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dance, Alternate Universe - Music, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Aural Not-fic, Fluff, Getting Together, Multi, Not!Fic, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Reality TV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-15 10:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16060811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: An Aural Not!fic in which Eliot and Hardison are both musicians who come onto the TV show Dancing with the Stars (or in this universe: So you think you can Dance) Parker is one of the dancers. Chaos and Crushes happen.





	So You Think You Can Dance [Aural Not!fic]

Or download/Stream [Here](http://kalindalittle.com/podfics/notfic/So%20you%20think%20you%20can%20dance%2000.mp3)

There's no transcript (yet?) but here's a more detailed summary:  
  
Hardison, Parker and Eliot are on the show Dancing with the Stars (or in this universe: So you think you can Dance) Eliot and Hardison are both musicians (country and  classical-fusion respectively) Throughout the course of the show Hardison falls for Parker despite the fact that as one of the contracted dancer's she's been paired with Eliot! The crew  of the show find out about the crush and it quickly turns into a thing where Eliot and Hardison are dancing to each other's songs.

The media makes it into even more of a thing even though none of them are actually dating.

There are interviews, and scheming on the part of Tera.

Eventually they get to the finals. Parker's mentor is the guest judge and he avoids questions about who he thinks his girl should be with. She realizes she wants both of them and pulls them aside at the wrap party. It is the most anti-dramatic confession ever. They both agree to try dating as a trio. 

There's an epilogue where they all make a music video together, and the media finally clue in to the fact that poly is a thing.

**Author's Note:**

> As with all my other Not!fics this story is free to a good home. Remix at your pleasure.


End file.
